Tabla animales
by Chia S.R
Summary: Reto tablas. Animales. Diferentes parejas. Terminada
1. Chapter 1

**Meme tablas:** Animales.

**Pareja: **Fuji y Ann.

**Advertencias:** No copiar ninguna de las tablas sin perdir permiso previamente a su creador. Ooc, pareja crak.

**Disclaimer:** Las tablas pertenecen a N-chan. Son un reto aceptado. En cambio, pot pertenece a Konomi.

_Lagartija._

Una carcajada frenética desencadenó en la chica. Una risa nerviosa que sucedía por los nervios. Algunas mujeres lloraban desconsoladamente, otras gritaban y unas cuantas, se quedaban mudas de por vida. Ella no. Había estallado en carcajadas y mientras se escondía tras él, se agarraba las costillas doloridas.

No había entendido como una declaración de amor terminaba siendo un culebrón de carcajadas, aunque era satisfactorio saber que Tachibana tenía miedo a esas pequeñas criaturas que eran familiares de los más fieros dragones. ¿Creería que podía convertirse en uno escupirle fuego? ¿Habría visto la chica mucho Éragon o Harry Potter? Aunque no estaba seguro de que en esas películas salieran tales seres como en Dragones y mazmorras.

Y todo por una simple e inocente lagartija que se había posado en su pierna por un instante para comerse una araña que reptaba por la pierna. Al finalizar, la lagartija se había asustado más que la chica, pues una huyó por patas y la otra estaba partiéndose de risa.

Datos curiosos a tener en cuenta. Si tenía que torturar a Ann, ya sabía cómo hacerlo. Se volvió hacia ella, tocándole ligeramente la cabeza mientras rodeaba su delgada cintura con uno de sus brazos y la pegaba contra él mismo. Entreabrió los ojos.

—Gracias por mostrarme uno de tus secretos. Lo guardaré muy bien. Ahora, vamos a ver, ¿Cómo era tu respuesta?

Tachibana sabía que él no era de los que realmente guardaban un secreto porque sí. Tampoco, se iba a conformar con un simple "sí". Había tantas cosas por conocer. ¿Qué cara pondría cuando viera su colección de cactus? ¿Les tendría miedo también?

No podía esperar…

**n/a**

No pregunten y no responderé. No sé por qué me dio por escribir de esta pareja, pero bueno, creo que comienza a formar parte de mi lista de preferidas. A saber. Sí, ya sé, no existe, tal cual, etc. A sus gustos mi capitán que yo en casa haré los míos.

En fin.

Nos veremos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meme tablas:** Animales.

**Pareja: **Tomo-Momoshiro, Momoshiro- (¿?)

**Advertencias:** No copiar ninguna de las tablas sin perdir permiso previamente a su creador. Ooc, pareja crak.

**Disclaimer:** Las tablas pertenecen a N-chan. Son un reto aceptado. En cambio, pot pertenece a Konomi.

_**León**_

—Son fuertes, fieros y no temen a nada. Siempre van en manadas. Y…

Un fuerte carraspeo la irrumpió en su debate escrito a ordenador. Una sonrisa se disparó en sus labios, girándose para encontrarse con él. Su rostro cruzado por una sonrisa pese a mantener el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Inclinado contra el quicio de una puerta que casi ocupaba con sus hombros.

—Te recuerdo que es necesario comer para poder seguir adelante con todo. Vamos. La cena está lista.

—Me sorprende que no te la hayas comida toda con lo glotón que eres.

Él emitió un gruñido, extendiendo las manos para que se acercara lo más rápido posible a él y cuando lo logró, la besó ásperamente como castigo. La guió hasta una mesa recién puesta, lo mejor posible para un hombre que las únicas comidas que había hecho habían sucedido en el campo. Lo que más gracia llegó a hacerle fue la pequeña margarita sobre un gran florero.

Se sentó en su puesto abrió la tapadera de metal, encontrándose unos bistec muy jugosos con puré de patatas y ensalada. Sonrió, sin poder ocultar que realmente tenía hambre, dio el primer bocado.

—Está delicioso. Gracias, Takeshi.

El chico sonrió ampliamente, comenzando a devorar su comida mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Has pasado tanto tiempo escribiendo sobre los leones que creo que has perdido el gusto.

Emitió un puchero, dejando el tenedor sobre la mesa y mirándolo molesta.

—Tú me ensañaste todo lo que sé sobre ellos. No comprendo por qué deberían de dejar de gustarme.

Momoshiro se levantó de su sitio, tomándola en brazos. Osakada emitió un grito de sorpresa, agarrándose a él.

—Porque has descuidado tu alimentación. Porque llevas demasiado tiempo encerrada y sin sentir a un hombre. Porque te puedes perder demasiadas cosas. Está bien que hagas ciertas cosas, pero deberías de detenerte.

Tomoka se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el profundo aroma que emanaba del hombre contra ella. Era irónico pensar que él realmente no se hubiera dado cuenta. Se acercó a él por curiosidad cuando eran pequeños y terminó sin poder sacárselo de la cabeza tarde o temprano. Ambos habían terminado estudiando juntos a los leones. En algún momento de su vida se habían acostado juntos en una tienda de campaña mientras bebían café humeante y mantenían el motor del coche preparado para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Sin darse cuenta, no solo su pasión por el floreció más que nunca, sino que sus deseos de saber de aquellos felinos la terminó absorbiendo demasiado.

Se acurrucó contra él, humedeciéndose los labios.

—No necesito ningún otro hombre mientras estés tú conmigo. ¿Por qué tendría que salir a buscarlo?

Los ojos del hombre brillaron. Se humedeció los labios y la apretó con más fuerza contra él.

—No deberías de decir eso, Tomoka. Ya sabes que soy un hombre. Maldición, olvídate de esos dientes largos y cena. Vete a la ducha y métete en la cama. Mañana llamarás a Sakuno y os iréis por ahí de marcha.

Soltó una carcajada.

—¿De verdad crees que Ryoma la dejará salir? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

Takeshi pareció repentinamente furioso. Alzó el labio superior, como si fuera un león a punto de rugir y ella se estremeció. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en alejarla? ¿Por qué no la tocaba como una mujer?

Entonces, como siempre, él la dejaba de nuevo sobre el suelo, le besaba la frente y la dejaba sola ante un plato que no osaría tocar. Se estremecía y lo llamaba con la mente, sin lograr solución alguna. Ese juego continuaba existiendo y hasta que no terminara con todo, jamás terminaría.

Era un amor extraño que los separaba y enlazaba a la vez. Un secreto a puertas cerradas que solo ella conseguía irradiar frenéticamente y hacerle huir.

A veces, hasta el más fiero león podía ser acorralado.

**n/a**

Bien, otras de mis parejas raras que surgió gracias a A-chan al enseñarme una cosa xD. Ahí quedo. Un amor que es y no es. Misterio….

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meme tablas:** Animales.

**Pareja: **Kurumi- (¿?), (¿?)-Kurumi (1)

**Advertencias:** No copiar ninguna de las tablas sin perdir permiso previamente a su creador. Ooc, pareja crak.

**Disclaimer:** Las tablas pertenecen a N-chan. Son un reto aceptado. En cambio, pot pertenece a Konomi.

**Perro**

Siempre le había parecido divertido ver cómo el animal obedecía sin rechistar, esperando su premio por su obra bien hecha, relamiéndose tras comérselo. Podían hacer verdaderas peripecias si se las enseñabas, pero mucho temía que él no tendría paciencia para enseñar a un animal. Mucho menos, a él mismo.

Se había ceñido a unas malditas costumbres en aquellos días. Levantarse temprano, desayunar y lavarse los dientes. Salid a hacer futting, comprar el periódico y la comida, ponerse a leer el periódico mientras se bañaba, hacer la comida comprada únicamente en el microondas y después, echarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Así era imposible cuidar de un animal. Comenzaba a pensar que era hasta insano dormir tanto, pero así como existían personas que tenían insomnio, otras como él, dormían durante largas horas.

Así que solo podía permitirse el lujo de ver a esos animales llamados perros desde la pequeña pantalla de su ordenador. Decían que los perros se amoldaban a sus amos y que solían parecerse a ellos. Él no quería que ningún perro se amoldara a su sistema de vida. No podía soportar el hecho de decirle adiós nuevamente a alguien. Ya había tenido con romper una relación que había durado siete años.

Adoraba a su novia todavía. La amaba y echaba de menos por las noches cuando se despertaba. Le faltaba su cuerpo cubriendo la mitad de la cama, desnuda y totalmente dispuesta a ofrecerse a él cuando lo deseara, porque ella lo deseaba con la misma fuerza. Pero él, estúpidamente, aceptó escribir sobre algo que la alejaría y así fue como sucedió.

Un amor infantil que radicaba en una boda se fue al garete.

Ahora, no podía concentrarse en escribir. Se podría decir que su musa había desaparecido y comenzaba a entrar en el mundo de aquellos escritores de fama hundida.

El timbre lo hizo sentarse sobre la cama, completamente desorientado y con ganas de patearle el trasero a quien osara despertarle. Saltó sobre el suelo, sintiendo contra sus pies descalzos el frio del mármol, caminando a regañadientes hasta la puerta. Frotándose los cabellos, abrió la puerta para encararse al sujeto que hubiera osado despertarlo.

Un ladrido lo hizo retroceder y descender su mirada hasta el suelo. Un pequeño perro, un cocker Spaniel negro con un lazo rojizo en cada una de sus enormes y peludas orejas. Un collar de cuero rojizo y una pequeña postal. El animal movía su pequeña cola de lado a lado enérgicamente, mirándole con esos grandes ojos en espera de una caricia.

Tosió, alargando la mano para cogerle la tarjeta y leerla. Antes que tuviera tiempo si quiera de hacerlo, el animal saltó de la cesta azulada, entrando en la casa y haciéndola suya. Saltó sobre el sofá, se meo en la pata de la mesa y mordisqueó uno de los cojines y tan solo en un minuto.

Desplegó la carta, esperando así poder mandarle a alguien la factura por reparaciones. Sin embargo, solo aparecían dos simples palabras.

"Podrás encontrarme".

Un nudo se le formó en el estómago. Miró al perro atentamente. Mismo color. Misma raza.

—Doraemon, ven— ordenó.

El animal jadeó con la lengua fuera, acercándose en una carrera. Casi rió.

—Así que realmente llevas el nombre. Oye, ¿Vamos de paseo?

Cerró la puerta para vestirse y colocar una cadena en el cuello del animal, que incesantemente, comenzó a dar vueltas hasta hacerse un lio con la cadena. Una vez en la calle, siguió sin rechistar al animal aunque cuando ya llevaba tres deshechos y cuatro líquidos de regalo, comenzó a pensar que igual el animal no tenía ni idea de lo que debía de hacer. ¿Y si tenía que darle una orden?

Peor no fue necesario. El animal olisqueó el aire, saltando sobre sus patas delanteras y echando a correr. Y no se detuvo hasta que se perdió tras un banco del parque. Alguien se agachó para acariciarle, felicitándole por su trabajo. Cuando se acercó, temió congelarse. Era ella. Sin duda.

—Senpai, ¿finalmente le gustan los perros?

Gruñó, estúpidamente divertido, acercándose a zancadas hasta ella. Sujetándola de los hombros, la alzó. Empujó con firmeza su cuerpo contra sí, sintiéndola.

—Estúpida— respondió— Siempre me gustaron.

La estrechó con fuerza contra sí, escuchando ladridos de alegría por parte del perro y un gemido de lágrimas proveniente de la mujer que estrechaba. Sonrió, orgulloso. Ya no pensaba volver a dejarla ir. Nunca.

--

(1) ya saben a dónde deben ir para comprenderlo.


	4. Gato Ryoma

**Meme tablas:** Animales.

**Pareja: **Ryoma- (¿?)

**Advertencias:** No copiar ninguna de las tablas sin pedir permiso previamente a su creador. Ooc, pareja crak.

**Disclaimer:** Las tablas pertenecen a N-chan. Son un reto aceptado. En cambio, pot pertenece a Konomi.

**Gato**

El maullido llegó desde detrás de la puerta, anunciando que el rey de la casa quería entrar. Ambos se miraron con confusión después miraron hacia la puerta. Los maullidos se convirtieron insistentes, casi de protesta por haber sido dejado en la calle por su amo. Y la verdad, existían dos buenas razones por las cuales abrir y no abrir. La razón buena era que estaba de incognito. Si el gato continuaba maullando terminarían siendo descubiertos y la mala por la cual no querían abrir, es que ambos estaban demasiado a gusto.

Chasqueando la lengua repetidas veces se empujó con las manos, acariciando ligeramente la pierna izquierda de la mujer para que lo dejara escapar. Ella era tan consciente como él de que serían descubiertos si seguía así. La vio cubrirse por si acaso con las ropas y ponerse una almohada de forma que pareciera que estaba cubierta por las revueltas mantas y él aprovechó para abrir la puerta y mirar al gato.

Karupin se adentró elegantemente al dormitorio, cola en alto y pasos rápidos. Bufando y asegurándose de que no había despertado a nadie, cerró la puerta. Observó al felino con molestia recibiendo la contra respuesta por parte de él. Volvió a chasquear la lengua y se subió en la cama, reptando por debajo de las sábanas para volver a colocarse de la forma deliciosa que se encontraba antes cuandito que se colocara un nuevo condón. Sus caderas comenzaron a pensar repentinamente cuando algo saltó sobre él y… sí, su cosa alzada fue aplastada contra el colchón y muy dolorosamente.

La venganza de Karupin.

El dolor de Ryoma-chan.

La tristeza de ella por no lograr su cúspide.

Y el secreto descubierto al día siguiente.

Sí, definitivamente, tener gatos era la mejor aventura del mundo.

--

Bueh, cortito, pero al menos me gustó.


	5. Conejo sakuno

**Pareja: **Sakuno

**Advertencias:** No copiar ninguna de las tablas sin pedir permiso previamente a su creador. Ooc, pareja crak.

**Disclaimer:** Las tablas pertenecen a N-chan. Son un reto aceptado. En cambio, pot pertenece a Konomi.

**Conejo**

Tener un animal de compañía siempre había sido su sueño. Un día, un amigo de su abuela se compró uno con cierta guasa, según su abuela. Fue un conejo color caramelo, con grandes ojos marrones y largas orejitas. Su tacto era suave y aunque era muy sucio- siempre haciendo sus necesidades donde no debería- y no obedecía apenas. Además, no podía dejarlo con otros conejos porque se alteraba o excitaba.

El amigo de su abuela reía cuando se lo contaba, acariciándole la cabeza y explicándole que un día conocería un chico y comprendería por qué estaba así el animal con otros conejos.

Decidió ponerle de nombre veloz y empezó a educarlo de la misma forma que lo haría con un perro, asearlo y tenerlo siempre limpio. Su abuela se mostraba sorprendida a la vez que dudaba porque decía que su amigo era realmente un pervertido que quería pervertirla. Ella desconocía de qué forma podría pervertirla un conejo, desde luego.

Un día decidió llevárselo. Quería que sus amigas lo vieran y le expresaran su opinión sobre tener un conejo como mascota en lugar de un perro. Todas parecieron sorprendidas, algunas se reían que llevara un conejo encima y otros decidieron que era una buena oportunidad para acariciarlo.

Al final, terminó con más buenas presencias que las peores. De ahí que se emocionara tanto hasta que perdió el sentido del horario. No era por llegar tarde, es que olvidó que un conejo está casi siempre haciendo sus necesidades más que comúnmente. De ahí que el animal no soportara más y decidiera que sus piernas era el mejor lugar para hacer un poco de pipí.

La exclamación de todos fue lo peor y tener que regresar casi una hora de camino andando hasta su casa. Su abuela se rió de ella advirtiéndola que aquello solo se le ocurriría a ella. Veloz quedó totalmente feliz de regresar a su jaula y ella comenzó a sospechar que olía a pis de conejo durante el resto de su vida.

El amigo de su abuela regresó un tiempo después que Veloz muriera. Aunque lloró a lágrima viva eso jamás le regresó al animal, pero el hombre pareció sentirse culpable y le prometió que algún día encontraría alguien que suplantara a veloz.

Ahora, con catorce años, recordaba aquel tiempo vivido y pensaba que realmente tener un conejo como mascota no era tan malo y que, tal y como dijo aquel hombre, tenía alguien que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

-.-

Listo :3


	6. Lobo RyogaNanako

**Meme tablas:** Animales.

**Pareja: **Nanako y Ryoga.

**Advertencias:** No copiar ninguna de las tablas sin perdir permiso previamente a su creador. Ooc, pareja crak.

**Disclaimer:** Las tablas pertenecen a N-chan. Son un reto aceptado. En cambio, pot pertenece a Konomi.

_Lobo._

—Esto es de locos...

La concentración de adrenalina en su cuerpo no cesaba de bombear. Sentía su sangre correr desbocada a través de sus venas. La misma rapidez con que su mente calibraba la situación. Que, por algún motivo que no comprendía, había terminado siguiendo a un estúpido hombre a través de la selva que tan bien conocía y sabía que por las noches era como meterse en medio de un tormento sin fin. La muerte les pisaba los talones.

Y esta muerte tenía cuatro patas, piel y pelo, ojos rasgados y dorados y unos condenados colmillos que desgarraban con gran facilidad. Si uno de sus miembros fuera atrapado por esas fauces, probablemente, nunca lo volverían a contar.

Y ella era ágil. Comprendía por dónde debía de pisar antes de ver el terreno. Lo llevaba en la sangre. Pero él… Oh, dioses, ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan alocado y a la hora de la verdad los metiera en más líos?

Y lo peor de todo, ¿cómo había podido pensar por un momento que era interesante, apuesto y fuerte? Oh, sí, probablemente porque se había dejado llevar por la visión de su cuerpo horas antes frente al manantial mientras se bañaba. Tonta. Era una tonta.

—Si subimos a los árboles… ¿no les despistaremos? — Cuestionó él mirando uno de los inmensos troncos que esquivaban. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Si por una casualidad tengo que esperara a que tu trasero se suba en uno, ya me han devorado— negó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Además, llevan mucho tiempo sin poder comer nada, no se cansarán tan fácilmente.

—No…pero a este paso… nosotros nos cansaremos…

—Tú solo sígueme— ordenó.

Saltó por encima del viejo árbol destronado, corrió entre la maleza, esperando que al menos su vista fuera buena y se detuvo. Él chocó contra ella al tiempo que se volvía y se aferró a su musculado brazo, tirando de él.

—¡Oh, mujer loca! — Exclamó él angustiado cuando el suelo dejó de estar a sus pies. Pero ella rió.

Rió porque la sensación era terriblemente maravillosa. Más excitante incluso que ser perseguida por lobos. Porque sentía como se aferraba a ella como si fuera su doctrina. Porque cayendo en lo desconocido, él no gritaba, sino que la miraba fijamente.

—No vas a morir— Le dijo. Y él asintió.

Pero no podía decir si era porque vio el mar bajo ellos o porque realmente confiaba en sus palabras. Pero cuando el golpe de agua les llegó era demasiado tarde para preguntar y cuando volvió al exterior y lo encontró, vivo y jadeando, lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en los aullidos que atormentarían los alrededores del poblado por mucho tiempo antes de que los dioses decidieran volver a alimentar a aquellos animales. Con carne que no fuera humana.

Nadaron hasta la orilla y respiraron aliviados cuando el sol comenzó a secar sus cuerpos. Las ropas que con tanto empeño él llevaba se pegaron a su cuerpo, tonificando las formas.

—Creo que… nunca más volveré a intentar investigar a los lobos. Si mi vida tiene que correr peligro de este modo. Aunque— y una elegante pero pícara sonrisa cruzó su rostro—, ha sido muy excitante.

Ella no sabía si reír o llorar, pero sus labios se contrajeron antes de tener conciencia y comenzó a reírse. Él, perplejo, alargó suavemente su mano izquierda y le acarició la piel. La dureza de su piel no impidió que aquel gesto la sorprendiera por lo delicado y lo imprevisible.

—También, es una lástima que tenga que regresar a mi tierra natal. Dejarte atrás. ¿Por qué no dejas de ser una indígena y te vienes conmigo? Donde yo vivo, hay lobos, pero son de otra clase— explicó—. Y allí, yo podré protegerte.

Ella negó con la cabeza y apresó entre sus manos la masculina.

—No iré contigo, joven inexperimentado y curioso— bromeó—. No abandonaré a mi gente ni iré en tu barco para buscar una nueva jungla. Esta, mi tierra, todavía tiene muchas cosas que mostrarme. No puedo…

Respirando bruscamente por la nariz, se dio por vencido. La experiencia había bastado para que el miedo no lo atara más a ese lugar. Y al día siguiente, recogiendo sus enseres y demás pertenencias, se marchó en el mismo barco que había llegado. Y ella, lo observó alejarse en silencio, escuchando los aullidos tras ella, tan lastimeros como el mismo recuerdo de un adiós.

* * *

**n/a**

Bien, chicos y chicas, otra tabla que se termina :3

¡Ya nos veremos pronto!

PD: Mis excusas y demás, en el lj


End file.
